This invention relates to resealable package of the type adapted to inhibit or prevent vapor transmission to or from the interior of the package. Packages of this type are generally used for breakfast cereals, snack foods, flour mixes, and other applications requiring low vapor transmission throgh the package. Conventional packages used for these materials normally employ an outer paperboard package and an inner bag which contains the product. While the sealed inner bag may aid in reduced vapor transmission, once this type of package has been opened, it is very difficult to reseal the package to prevent the transmission of vapor into or out of the package. The present invention, on the other hand, provides a package which not only eliminates the need for a bag within the paperboard package, but also provides a means for resealing the package to inhibit the transmission of vapor into or out of the package. While packages with removable tops are known in the art, no prior art package exists which provides the vapor proof barrier as does the present invention.